The present invention relates generally to a bomb sensor system.
An antiquated system that triggers Silicon Controlled Rectifiers (SCR's) and uses the time base of an oscilloscope and an operator to judge the sequence of events yields questionable results. Only two channels of data could be gathered unless multi-oscilloscopes were used. The results were derived by an operator estimating time history. A single sweep of the scope of time base setting required to cover the entire time frame of interest would be about 500 micro seconds. Resolving any pulse with a 100 nano-second resolution is impossible. This method required an inordinate amount of electronic equipment and support system with results that were not scientific.
United States patents of interest include U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,719, to Rubin, which discloses a shock tube for studying blast effect damage to a target. The device of the Rubin patent is constructed for use with a warhead designed for an aerial missile. Tuck in U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,366 times the instant of arrival of a shock wave such as is produced by an explosion. U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,077 to Loxley et al describes a multiple missile velocity measuring screen and associated timing apparatus. Thayer in U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,697 measures the maximum pressure developed inside a cartridge when the cartridge is fired within the bore of a suitable firearm. Wirth et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,138 measure the wavefront of a light beam 8, and D'Ausilio U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,224 is directed to a system for testing weapons in space.